


【盾冬】My key is yours

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為看到微博上某篇ABO科普萌了項圈於是忍不住寫了XD</p>
<p>ABO設定、A芽O詹、雖然彼此互相喜歡但由於豆芽身體不好的情況下，吧唧為了把自己保留給豆芽，於是就在自己脖子上戴上項圈，然後把鑰匙送給豆芽，「等你能標記我的那一天，就讓你來解開我的項圈。」</p>
<p>大概這樣的設定，有興趣再往下看吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】My key is yours

＿＿＿

 

 

好熱。一邊在心裡抱怨，巴奇額上冒著些許汗珠，手上捧著剛才從家裡離開時，母親囑咐要他順道帶給的史蒂夫的肉桂蘋果派，一邊快步走在前往史蒂夫家中的路上。

時序已經進入秋天，但太陽依然展示著他的威力，曬得巴奇雙頰紅撲撲的。

雖然他穿的不多，但主要的熱源來自於巴奇脖子上一圈閃著銀黑色光芒金屬項圈，寬度大概一個正常女性的大拇指長，緊密的貼合在巴奇的頸部肌膚上，悶熱讓他的汗水浸濕了他的上衣衣領。

但巴奇無法自行解除項圈，他必須趕緊去找史蒂夫，求他幫他打開脖子上的項圈，讓他可以稍微放鬆一下。只有在史蒂夫的家裡，只有在史蒂夫面前，巴奇才能將這個既是保護也是束縛的項圈解開，將完整的自己呈現在史蒂夫面前。

巴奇用腳移開了門邊的盆栽，並從下方掏出了鑰匙，打開史蒂夫家的門。

當他推門進去時，史蒂夫正坐在窗邊，一手拿著素描本，微笑的望著他。

「我剛才看著你跑來的模樣……」史蒂夫將手中的素描本合上，跨下窗台，慢慢朝著巴奇走過去，從紅著臉喘氣的巴奇手中接過裝著蘋果派的籃子，瞇起蔚藍的眼眸，輕笑著對巴奇說道：「非常可愛。」

史蒂夫的聲音是那麼輕柔卻又低沉，巴奇忍不住內心一陣悸動，原本就紅的臉更紅了。

該死，他現在又不是發情期，別腿軟！看著史蒂夫將籃子放到桌上的背影，巴奇在內心喝斥著自己，開口的聲音聽起來有些緊張，「史蒂夫……」

「什麼事，巴奇？」史蒂夫轉頭過來望著巴奇，臉上帶著明知故問的笑意。

巴奇吞了吞口水，濕潤乾澀的喉嚨，將雙手放到了自己脖子上的項圈上，低啞著軟軟的嗓音，「我好熱……幫我解開它……」

「不舒服？」史蒂夫邊問，邊走了過去，拉起巴奇的手，走到沙發上讓他坐下，接著自己走到沙發椅背的後方，撫摸著巴奇早已被汗浸濕得一蹋糊塗的頸項間，輕輕撈起滴著汗珠的髮尾。

「嗯……」感受到瘦骨嶙嶙的手指親暱的在自己肌膚與項圈的接觸面撫摸而過的酥麻，巴奇情不自禁的顫抖著身軀，從鼻子間嘆出溫熱的氣息。

項圈的鑰匙在史蒂夫的手上，而且是巴奇自己要求史蒂夫收下的。一開始只要巴奇出口史蒂夫都會馬上幫他解開，但最近史蒂夫開始會使些壞心眼，總要巴奇做些什麼或說些什麼才會幫他解開。

巴奇心裡明白，這或許跟自己越來越像個Omega有關，而史蒂夫越來越像個Alpha有關。

距離巴奇十六歲第一次發情已經過了兩年，巴奇依然是個俊俏的男孩，但他的內部正在逐漸發育成一個充滿性魅力的Omega，即使他定期施打Omega的抑止劑，也無法阻止一堆Alpha纏著想要標記他。

當然，巴奇不會讓史蒂夫以外的人有機會接近自己的。他是屬於史蒂夫的，就像史蒂夫是屬於他的一樣。

從第一次相遇的那一刻開始，他們的身心就產生了近似於共鳴的強烈吸引，那是一種與生俱來、命中注定的狂喜，從全身每一處細胞、都渴望著互相連結互相結合，他們幾乎是馬上就認定了彼此是未來、且終身永遠的伴侶。

然而當時他們還是十歲左右的孩子，對於性慾尚處於懵懂無知的狀態，因此他們只是認為，那是友人間一見如故的喜悅。

直到巴奇十六歲，身為Omega的性本能覺醒的那一天。

那一天，史蒂夫就在他身邊，但他什麼都無法幫忙，只是眼睜睜看著巴奇被渾身燥熱的初次性衝動所折磨，為幫不上忙的自己咬牙切齒。他甚至只能在一旁因從巴奇身體裡散發而出的彷彿蜂蜜、肉桂、香草等等他所能想像得到、想像不到甜美氣息迷得暈頭轉向。

對一個未成年，還沒有真正覺醒的瘦弱Alpha來說，一個剛覺醒的Omega的氣味是那麼的濃郁香甜，就像包裹著甜美蜜糖的毒藥，他必須全力對抗才不至於因極度興奮而窩囊的昏厥過去。

所以忍受著初次熱潮侵襲的巴奇還必須邊忙著翻找抑止劑邊空出神來安撫照料史蒂夫，「沒事，等我把不知塞在抽屜哪個角落的抑止劑找出來注射之後就沒事了，你在那裡躺一下。」

巴奇一直都是如此。即使他自己正被難受的情潮折磨，卻還是不忘照顧史蒂夫，而史蒂夫能為他做的卻太少了……只有……

因為巴奇越發急促的呼吸聲，而從回憶中巴奇努力壓抑著的充滿情慾及溫柔的笑容中回過神來的史蒂夫，在巴奇髮旋上印上一吻以示安撫，接著不慌不忙的從褲子口袋裡掏出鑰匙，插入了後方細小的孔洞中，輕輕一轉。

聽到咖的一聲，感覺到一直束縛著自己的項圈往兩旁分開，並被史蒂夫拿開來後，終於感到清涼的巴奇才鬆了一口氣。

低頭望著巴奇汗濕的脖子上一圈紅紅的肌膚，史蒂夫心念一動，情不自禁的彎下腰輕輕含住了巴奇柔軟的後頸肉。

「啊！」

巴奇全身一震，忍不住轉過頭，抿著唇，張著淚眼望著史蒂夫，舔了舔嘴唇彷彿不解又像是委屈，而帶著熱度的聲音更像是誘惑著史蒂夫，「……你想做什麼？」

但史蒂夫沒有回答，只是努力的咬著巴奇的後頸，而巴奇只是溫順的微微顫抖著任由史蒂夫咬著他的敏感部位。

好一會後，史蒂夫才放開了嘴，伸出了瘦長的手臂環抱著巴奇的肩膀，將頭靠在他的肩上，望著那處被自己咬出齒痕甚至微微滲血的腺體處，有些沉悶的說道：「……我愛你，巴克……」

「……我也愛你，史蒂薇……」巴奇將手放到了史蒂夫的頭上，溫柔的撫摸著那頭柔軟的金髮，靠了上去，輕聲的作出發自內心的回應。

他愛著史蒂夫，就如同史蒂夫愛著他，他們早該是一對伴侶。

但是，史蒂夫無法標記巴奇。

他們嘗試過，試過了好幾次。早在巴奇第一次發情的那一天開始，史蒂夫就進入過他，之後他們也無數次的互相擁抱，然而他們始終沒有辦法成功結合。

史蒂夫的身體太虛，Alpha激素太過薄弱，無法與巴奇的信息素融合。

就像剛才，即使史蒂夫咬破了巴奇的腺體，但他們之間的氣味什麼都沒有改變。

史蒂夫甚至無法在巴奇體內成結。

所以巴奇才會在自己的脖子上套上項圈，為了盼望著的那一天，他必須為了史蒂夫保護自己，但他們都未曾放棄過，他們相信總有一天一定可以真正的結合。他是史蒂夫的Omega，過去是、現在還是，未來也會是。

巴奇滿心期待著，等到史蒂夫完全覺醒成為一個真正的Alpha之後，他會正式的解開巴奇脖子上的項圈，並且在他的腺體上留下標記的齒痕，他們將會完全屬於彼此，永遠。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「老天，史蒂夫。」在義大利小鎮的一處小酒館的二樓房間內，被壓在床上的巴奇，驚訝，或者說不滿的瞪著史蒂夫－－他變得高大健壯一身肌肉的Alpha，「我他媽都脫了，你才跟我說你沒帶鑰匙？」

雙手壓在巴奇頭部兩旁的史蒂夫挑起了眉，「我怎麼可能帶著來？萬一掉了怎麼辦？」

「喔，羅傑斯！」巴奇鼓起臉頰氣呼呼的抱怨，「那就算我們現在上床了你還是沒辦法標記我。」

虧他還滿心期待終於可以被標記了。

「但我現在可以成結了。」史蒂夫拉開巴奇的雙腿，將他們的股間互相抵觸，用硬挺在溫熱並濕搭搭的私密處摩蹭。

成結。

私密處被高熱的硬物摩擦的刺激使得巴奇身軀一震，低喘著氣將眼神移到聳立在史蒂夫雙腿間那『英姿煥發』的小兄弟上，忍不住臉紅心跳。

那麼說起來巴奇還沒嚐過被結鎖住的感覺－－畢竟他只有過史蒂夫那麼一個Alpha－－雖然史蒂夫過去很瘦弱，但小兄弟可一點都不小，現在更是壯觀了，要是再加上成結……哇喔。

「……唔，好吧……等回去我們再正式標記……」巴奇舔了舔發燙的嘴唇，內心有些期待的咳了一聲，伸手握住了史蒂夫高聳的慾望，岔開了雙腿主動引導至自己的臀縫間那處因渴望而不住流水的小洞，輕聲笑著，「現在……把你的好兄弟捅進來吧，大個兒……」

點了點頭，史蒂夫慢慢的用碩大的頂端撐開了又緊又濕的穴口處，推開皺摺，將滾燙的性器一點一點的埋入。

在巴奇高亢的呻吟鼓勵下，史蒂夫的動作很快就從輕柔的律動轉變為狂烈的抽插，當史蒂夫完全的進入他的最深處，將溫熱的種子灑入子宮內，並在巴奇體內成結時，巴奇忍不住因滿足而哭泣。

巴奇用身體深深的感受到他的小史蒂薇現在是個真正的Alpha了。

在愉悅的充實感中巴奇感覺到史蒂夫的手在他的頸項－－金屬項圈跟肌膚的交界處－－親吻愛撫著，這讓他情不自禁的揚起了嘴角，低笑著伸出雙手將那顆金色的腦袋抱到自己的胸前。

揉了揉史蒂夫的金髮，巴奇半開玩笑的問道：「後悔沒帶鑰匙了？」

「有一點……」史蒂夫面露苦笑，輕輕含住了眼前粉紅色的尖挺，享受著身下人的震顫，「不過沒關係，我們很快就可以回去了，再過不久……」

乳尖被濕熱包裹住的感覺讓巴奇不住的顫抖，但他並沒有阻止，只是閉上眼睛，輕嘆著溫熱的氣息。

他們都知道，雖然史蒂夫還沒有辦法完全標記他，但那只是時間的問題，等他們打完勝仗，回到了布魯克林，他相信史蒂夫會用那把鑰匙打開他的項圈，他會標記他，他們會生下健康活潑的孩子，組織幸福的家庭。

然而，史蒂夫卻再也沒機會使用那把鑰匙。

他們的家、他們的夢想、他們的未來，都隨著巴奇的墜落而化成一片一片的雪花。

直到七十多年之後。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……巴奇……巴奇……」

「嗚……啊……啊……」

冬兵低聲啜泣著，忍受著身後的金髮Alpha咬住自己的脖子，某種溫熱的酸麻刺痛慢慢的從被咬破的傷口中流竄至冬兵的全身，讓他無力反抗，只能癱軟了四肢任由他的任務嘴裡不斷念著一個陌生卻又惹得他腦袋一跳一跳的刺痛的名字，一邊將他從未想像過的粗大的火熱硬物捅進自己的身體裡。

他原本脖子上的特製金屬項圈被這個正在侵犯他的男人用盾牌硬生生的敲開，露出一大片毫無防備的肌膚以及埋藏之下的脆弱腺體。而這個Alpha一看到冬兵的脖子就像是餓虎撲羊般的將他壓倒在地，絲毫不在乎這裡是正在墜落的天空母艦上。

任憑他怎麼掙扎，史蒂夫只是專心一意的咬著他、撕開他、侵入他，直到冬兵因難以想像的疼痛而放棄抵抗。

在史蒂夫將最後一片晶片安上去後，任務宣告失敗的冬兵氣憤的想要殺了他，但冬兵之前一直有機會都沒下殺手，而這次也還是沒有，不知道為什麼他明明能射中任務的要害，卻總是故意避開，而這現在讓他付出了慘痛的代價。

由於一早右手就被這個男人弄脫臼，之前還被勒昏，再加上不知為何，一聞到這個Alpha的氣味，難以忍受的燥熱感就從小腹湧上，害得他下身不由自主的流出濕熱黏稠的液體，造成冬兵渾身都很難受，幾乎都要站不住腳。

也因此才能讓史蒂夫有機可趁的抓著冬兵他的腳，將他壓倒在地，打碎他的項圈，撕開他的衣物。

冬兵甚至還來不及做出任何反應，他脆弱的下身就被滾燙的性器狠狠劈了開來，痛得他全身不住顫抖。而史蒂夫只是不斷的吻著他，啃咬著他，搖晃著他，執著的用巨大的凶器狂暴的操著他。

「你看，巴奇……」在瘋狂抽插的同時，史蒂夫將巴奇的雙腿輕輕推開，被操出水來的紅腫小洞滴出的混著鮮血的半透明體液，不斷隨著男人激烈的進出而沾染在地板上，「你跟以前一樣總是那麼多水，每次都要換床單，你還記得嗎？」

記得你媽。冬兵根本不知道他在說什麼，他只是咬牙忍受著，緊閉著雙眼不想去看。

很疼，這個金髮帶給他的不論是視覺、聽覺、嗅覺還是觸覺，全部的感官刺激都非常的火熱疼痛，燒得冬兵只能將臉埋在自己的雙臂間忍耐，阻止自己的眼淚及哭喊。

但很快的，冬兵無法再堅持下去了，隨著史蒂夫的抽插，冬兵的恐懼與痛楚在那根撐滿了他內部的粗熱肉棒猛地卡入體內最深處的狹小入口處時達到高峰。

不行，他不能被標記，他必須……必須為了某個人保留……但，為了誰？

「不……好疼……別進來……別……啊啊！」

無視於冬兵的哀求，史蒂夫破開了冬兵體內最深處那道狹小緊窄的肉縫，將脹起的陰莖結堵住了入口處，將充滿著強烈Alpha信息素的精液通通灌入了冬兵的子宮內。並用力咬住了冬兵後頸上的腺體處，完全的佔有了他。

「嗚……嗚啊……不、不要……我是……我是史蒂夫的……」內外都被標記的衝擊讓冬兵陷入了錯亂，他拼命搖著頭，像個孩子般哭喊無意識間浮現出的名字。

史蒂夫一愣，隨即湧上了幾乎要從心間滿溢而出的感激、愛憐與不捨，輕輕趴到了冬兵哭得不住顫抖的背上，撫摸著冬兵哭得一蹋糊塗的臉頰，柔聲安慰，「別怕……是我……巴奇……現在標記你的人是我……是史蒂夫……你的Alpha……」

「史蒂夫……？」原本緊閉著雙眼抽泣著的冬兵在聽到史蒂夫那麼說後，慢慢的睜大了雙眼，看向深情微笑的史蒂夫，眨了眨模糊的淚眼，嘴角不自覺的上揚，柔聲念著，「史蒂夫……」

「對，是我……你的史蒂夫……」察覺到冬兵認出了自己，史蒂夫笑了起來，帶著淚水，吻著剛才被自己咬出血的腺體處，「終於……巴奇……我終於標記你了……我們終於完全結合在一起了……」

金髮Alpha緊緊擁抱著冬兵，像是哭泣般的在他耳邊低聲傾訴，讓冬兵感到一種懷念的溫暖，以及被佔有的安心感。

他不再反抗也不再哭泣，被充斥著身體內外的Alpha氣息圍繞著，冬兵浮現出幸福的微笑，緩緩的閉上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

隊長表示：「沒有鑰匙我還有盾牌。」


End file.
